spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
The Second Septims
|skyrim/lead = 1 |skyrim/skill = |skyrim/weight = 1 |skyrim/value = 50 |skyrim/id = }} Locations Content In Cyrodiil, a civil war broke out due to the faded popularity of Antonius Mede who become Dictator for life, and was previously served as the last Emperor of the Tamrielic Empire. Later the riots roise up by mobs but it been often put down and which been failed, often called Mad Attrebus. Doctors often attempted to cure the Emperor's madness multiple times, but Attrebus refused. This may cause succession crisis without a bride or issue, he may die childless. Which the Original Septims had been gone after the Oblivion Crisis, but with last Septim monarch, Martin Septim died with very-short reign. First Three Non-dragonborn Emperors Reman Septim After the civil war ended and with the Dictator either vanished or killed, the Elder Council had recalled the restoration of the Septims, and Uriel VII's great-great-great-great grandson, was born in 4E 93, better known as at the time General Reman Cyrodiil IV and become Reman the Great, become the first Emperor of the new established the Cyrodiilic Dynasty, and thus the Rise of the Second Septims begin. His brother, , becoming Reman's first battlemage to the Emperor, which was restored after the death of Ocato. During his reign, Reman called one of the most popular monarch since Tiber Septim and was described as "Reman the Cyrodiil Savior" which the Imperials called Reman as "A Emperor who Saved Cyrodiil." The council proclaimed Reman, new Emperor of Cyrodiil — which he adopted his regnal surname, Reman Septim. During his reign, he improved the Domestic and foreign policy as well as the economy, creating the Five Alliance Pact. During the final years of Reman life, his health decline quickly where he died in 4E 160. He was succeeded by his elder son, Caius. Caius Septim Caius Septim, also known as the Hammer of the Altmeri, he was born on 4E 117, the second of the three non-dragonborn emperors. At Caius' childhood, he was an originally child, he was thought how to hunt, fight with a sword and archery. Caius become heir presumptive to the ruby throne; but the Empire weakened and almost caused a civil war in Cyrodiil. During the reign of his father, Caius joined the Cyrodiilic Army as the rank of General and founded of city-port of New Gaius, on the island of Yneslea. In 4E 153, Prince Caius married Alessara Ravencrone, and have three daughters, and Caius ascended to the throne and inherited a weakened empire. He was crowned on 4E 160 after the death of his father, he's not popular monarch in Cyrodiil but he gained respect from his subjects and generals. His infamous was his conflict with High Chancellor Lylirilamil, and his role within the Great War against the Third Aldmeri Dominion, which ended in Dominion victory with the ban of Talos, which Caius managed to lift the ban, secretly. Caius let and supported the Markarth Incident, which itself sparked the Civil War in Skyrim, but Caius, aslong with his wife Alessara was killed at the Battle of Grimpen Ward in 4E 184. Uriel Septim VIII Before he become Emperor, Uriel was known as Uriel Lotdwiin. Uriel was born in 4E 119, and was the third and last non-dragonborn monarchs in Cyrodiil. Before his accession, he was Prince for forty-six years and later married his Redguard wife Yisine, and become the High King consort of Hammerfell from 4E 157 to his abdication in 4E 191. His involvement during the Great War with his brother Caius Septim, and both lift secretly the ban of Talos. Uriel also best known for his best battle plans in battle, and even survives few assassination attempts during his time as both Prince and Emperor, which with effect to it. He is also becoming the last Septim was the named of Uriel. Throughout his life, Uriel Septim VIII's reign was one of the popular monarch in Cyrodiil and evil man which the Summerset Isles explains that he "dangerous Emperor just like his brother". He later adopted his niece and later to be his successor after a four-year succession crisis. His death in 4E 199, he was the first Emperor to be buried at Dovah Skor. Years of glory, Marcella Wars and peace Marcella Septim Marcella Septim, sometime called by her Dunmero name, Dareilie Telvanni. She is the first Half-Breed Cyrodiilic Empress of both Imperial and Dunmer heritage, and later to become the first historically female Dragonborn. Marcella was born in 4E 173 in Anvil, to third youngest of Caius and Alessara which they return from New Gaius. She was about 16 years of age on 4E 191 was enlisted in the Cyrodiilic Legion during the reign of her uncle Uriel Septim VIII. The following year, she was stationed, but she had a vision of Rasmanl, Jarl of Whiterun and Five Hundred Companions warrior that she agreed that Rasmanl's body was transformed to powerful Daedric Prince Hades by necromancers at to Hades's plane of oblivion to deal with Hades and defeating him in battle, but wounding her. Marcella Septim was promoted "top" General of the Cyrodiilic Legion, and she successfully conquering the Padomaic Islands, also known as the Padomaic Conquests and begin the conflict which is was known as the War of the Dragon Empress, which last in four years, and ended during the Yneslea Campaign which Marcella defeating the Ynslean crime family. Upon returning to Cyrodiil, Marcella soon to be recovering from her wounds and defeating the Thalmor-Bosmer alliance at Dovah Skor. At the age of 26, Marcella inherited and succeeded the Ruby Throne after her uncle's death in 4E 199, becoming the first female Dragonborn Empress within the Empire, and first who have an mohawk, and Marcella was soon popularize be called the Mohawk Empress. Marcella went on to Skyrim to defeat the World Eater in Sovngarde earning the title of Ramis, the Dragon Queen of Cyrodiil, and defeating Ulfric Stormcloak at the Siege of Windhelm to have her friend Jarl Elisif to be crowned High Queen of Skyrim. After that Marcella then went to war with Third Dominion, and after hard with massive losses on both sides, Marcella end the war with Larethahl Elsinlock, and thus earn the new title of " Conqueror of the Altmer". After the victory, Marcella become the more popular since become Empress, and she declared an new era, called the Fifth Era and peace restored in Tamriel. Marcella was also the first same-sex monarch by marring her lover, Pandora Cheyagen and adopted a daughter named Brinella, and Nord. At her death in 5E 68, she was at the age of 95, with her wife and Brinella on her bedside, and ascended into godhood as Marcella, the Goddess of War and Strength within the Ten Divines. She is regarded as one of Cyrodiil's most famous figures and warrior. After Marcella Septim's death, the first eight Second Septim Emperors ruled with relative peace and prosperity, but within 300 years, mismanagement and political infighting become the norm. Livia Septim She was considered a tough Empress after her mother Marcella. She was born 5E 2, and was becoming General of the Legion. Her coronation as Empress Livia Septim of Cyrodiil. Livia was about aged 51 years old when she was crown fifth Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Even though her old age, she palpitated into six laws which passes. During her reign, Livia become an to continue and finishing what her mother started. First Livia continuing to strengthen the Tamrielic Expeditionary Forces and the Tamrielic Alliance, with the help of High King Ramati of Hammerfell. On 5E 69 and 74, Livia abolished the law that permitted the arrest and imprisonment of necromancy of all Cyrodiil. Few years later, Ramati soon abolishes the necromancy soon after. Livia then gathered the alliance at the White-Gold Tower to remain the peace, with High Queen Ayrenn Elsinlock, which developed a good relationship between the two women rulers. After her mother's death, one of the laws is to still improving the Aldmeri Pantheon worship in Cyrodiil, like her mother and predecessor; which now worship as part of the Ten Divines as Marcella, Goddess of War and Peace. Three years later in 5E 71, Livia established known as the Divine Knights on behave of her late-mother, and making Marcella as the faction's patron. With last years of Livia reign, is nothing but peaceful, she spend most of her time in the Imperial Palace, and make predations for her son to be next emperor. On 5E 77, Livia died and was succeeded by her son Claudius.